Un magico viaje
by Samantha Riddle1
Summary: Es de un viaje mio y de mis amigas al mundo magico(Se q suena a pelicula infantil pero no se me ocurrio un mejor titulo n_nU)
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Este es un fan fic de un viaje con mis mejores amigas al mundo mágico...  
  
El Viaje de Graduación  
  
Era el día de nuestra graduación y para celebrar todo los profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer algo más original y optaron por hacer un viaje a Europa con los fondos del curso y algo de cooperación de nuestros padres. Todo era perfecto para mi (Victoria) y mis mejores amigas: Yasna, Isabel y Maria Paz, Europa era justamente el lugar donde queríamos ir ya que allí vivía J.K Rowling la famosa escritora de nuestros libros favoritos: Los de Harry Potter. Luego de una larga discusión entre los padres y profesores llegaron a la decisión de que iríamos a Escocia. [En el avión el día 30 de noviembre]  
  
Que libro de Harry trajo cada una?.- pregunte yo. Cada una se había puesto de acuerdo en traer uno de los libros Yo La piedra filosofal.- Respondió Yasna El cáliz de fuego.- La secundo Maria Paz, en tono lúgubre La Cámara Secreta.- Tercio Isabel.- y tu Vicky? Yo traje mi favorito: El Prisionero de Azkaban (N/A me encanta Sirius!! ^^U) Y así pasaron las 12 horas de viaje, todas hablando de Harry Potter.  
  
Gentlemen passengers it informs that already they have come to his destiny (N/A no se si esta bien escrito. yo no se mucho de ingles T_T)  
  
Que dijo?.- pregunto Maria Paz despertando de un tranquilo sueñecito. Acaba de decir que ya llegamos.- Respondió Isabel de la misma manera que lo hubiera hecho Hermione- Si el verano pasado te hubieras dedicado al curso para aprender ingles, sabrías lo que dijo. Yo no...- Maria no termino de decir esto cuando Yasna grito: YA TERMINEN!!! Parecen bebes... además tenemos que seguir a la profesora y a nuestras compañeras. (N/A mi colegio es de Chicas) Luego de recoger el equipaje, nos fuimos en un autobús hasta un bosque en donde se suponía que debíamos acampar.  
  
Formen grupos de cuatro!.-  
  
Terminamos de formar grupos y nos organizamos, lo que nos dio hasta las ocho de la noche.  
  
-Vengan aquí.- Nos dijo Isabel con la mirada que siempre pone cuando va a hacer algo... "malo".  
  
-Tiene esa mirada.- Me susurró Maria.  
  
-Eso no es buena señal.- Comento sabiamente Yasna.  
  
-Miren eso.- Isabel apunto hacia el bosque.- No les parece... como decirlo... familiar?  
  
-De que hablas?.- Pregunte yo mirando hacia lo más profundo del bosque y reconociéndolo un poco.  
  
-Despierta! Esto es idéntico a como describen el Bosque Prohibido en Harry Potter... y si esto fuera la otra parte del bosque y atravesándolo esta Hogwarts?.  
  
Maria, Yasna y yo reímos a carcajadas.  
  
-De que se ríen?!?!?  
  
-Eso es algo imposible.- Le soltó Maria. -Que les parece si intentamos cruzar el bosque?.- Les propuse encantada con la idea.  
  
-Pero Victoria! Lo tenemos prohibido.- Exclamo Yasna.  
  
-Ya lo se... pero nos tenemos que dormir a las diez, verdad?.- Las chicas asintieron.- Pues a media noche nos levantamos y vamos al bosque.  
  
-Así será.- Dijo Isabel con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Q les pareció? Dejen Review Please!!!! 


	2. Merodeando a Medianoche

2.Merodeando a Medianoche

[_En la carpa a las 12:00 PM_]

-Creo Que todos se han dormido.- dijo Yasna en un susurro.

Empezamos a guardar lo que necesitábamos en nuestras mochilas. Cuando yo tome mi cámara para llevarle Maria me dijo:

-Me podrías explicar para que llevas una cámara... Ahora vas a hacer la película de la bruja de Blair?

-Muy graciosa... ja ja ja.- Repuse sarcásticamente.

Salimos de la carpa lo más silenciosamente que pudimos, avanzando hacia el bosque y adentrándonos muchísimo en el.

Media hora después estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos como para poder hablar tranquilamente sin que nos escucharan en el campamento.

-Podrías apagar esa cámara?!?.- Me apremio Isabel algo mosqueada.

-Que tiene de malo mi cámara?

-Primero que nada, me molesta, no es el momento por...

-Por?

-Por que estamos muy muy  perdidas.- Susurro Isabel palideciendo.

-Eso es imposible!.- Gritaron Maria y Yasna al unísono.

-Esto me recuerda a la Bruja de Blair (N/A: Yo siempre paso hablando de esa película n_uU)... Primero se pierden y luego desaparece uno de los tres amigos...

-Vicky, eres mi amiga, así que diré esto de manera amigable... QUIERES DEJAR DE RECORDARNOS PELÍCULAS DE TERROR EN LOS MOMENTOS MAS INADECUADOS!!!.- Me grito Maria desesperada.

-OK, OK, no diré nada más sobre películas de terror... Oh Oh!

-Que pasa?

-Mi cámara se apago.

-Y eso que... deben ser las baterías.- Yasna dijo esto con la mayor tranquilidad.

-Es que las baterías están llenas... MIREN!!!

Apunte a una luz plateada que brillaba entre la manga de la túnica de un hombre, luego me di cuenta de que ese hombre era...

-Es... Es... **Colagusano.**

Las cuatro nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos, pero, a pesar de estar "muertas" de miedo, nos emocionamos... Si Colagusano estaba allí, eso significaba que el mundo mágico existía.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Q les parecio este capitulo??!?!?!? Dejen § REVIEW §


End file.
